Remember the Time
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: The soulmates reflect on the times they had with eachother. "Quinn you were hugging a bearded man screaming DUMBLEDORE YOUR ALIVE!" I do not own night world.
1. Rashel and Quinn

R POV

"Remember that time when you had a bit too much to drink on a mission and I had to cart you home?" I asked teasingly

"I wasn't that drunk" Quinn mumbled back quietly.

"Quinn! You were hugging a bearded man screaming Dumbledore you're alive!" **(AN: did you know that Dumbledore is not a misspelled word on Microsoft?)** I exclaim. I can't believe he didn't remember that.

"seriously?" Quinn asked his eyes wide.

"yeah" I decided to have a little fun with him.

"what else did I do?"

"you ran up to the bar and got up and started singing and dancing from high school musical." I tell him seriously though inside I was laughing.

"oh gosh! I'll never live that one down" Quinn says miserably.

"know what you also did?" I ask

"what" Quinn asked turning to me

"you let your girlfriend trick you into thinking you made a fool of yourself at the bar. But the Dumbledore thing was serious." I say laughing

"Rashel I'm going to kill you!" Quinn growled

"The phrase "rule of thumb" is derived from an old English law which stated that you couldn't beat your wife with anything wider than your thumb." I say quickly.

"well we aren't in England. And your not my wife." He says. That's when I started running.


	2. Maggie and Delos

M POV  
>"Hey Delos," I asked my soulmate who was currently reading a book sitting on the chair beside me.<p>

"hm?" He says looking up

"sweetie your reading your book upside-down are you sure you're okay?" I ask concerned. I hoped he wasn't getting homesick because I am NOT going back there.

"Nothing's wrong Maggie. Just… Do you remember the time you took me to Burger King for the first time?"

"Of course I do" I say smiling. We had ordered and Delos was asking questions.

"Maggie where is the King?" He asked me

"What?"

"Well it is Burger King, you said." He explained.

"No it's just a fast food place" I explain taking out one of his crown shaped chicken nuggets.

"This is hardly suitable to wear" He exclaimed quite appalled.

"No honey you don't wear it you eat it" I say shoving it in his mouth. His eyes grew large and for a minute I thought he was going to start dancing like the lady on SpongeBob when she first tried a Krabby Patty. Instead he swallowed.

"That was amazing!" he yelled. I shushed him as people were starting to look around. He spotted the kiddie playground

"Maggie what's that?" He asked

"That's where the children play Delos."

"Well I want to as well." He says.

"Delos you'll make a fool of yourself!" although I secretly wanted him to do it.

"I am a prince I don't make a fool of myself anywhere." He walked into the room and I saw him try to struggle into one of the tubes. I was laughing very hard and he got stuck about five mineutes later.

"Told you" I said laughing

"Just get me out of here" he said scowling

"No way" I say and start snapping pictures with my phone. Twenty photos and three grown men later we got him out. We were banned from that burger king. The flashback ended and I was back in the living room with Delos.

"What about it?" I ask

"I would still like to know why I have not seen the king around here. He does not do a very good job ruling" He said a bit arrogantly. I just laughed.


	3. Jez and Morgead

M POV  
>"Hey Jezebel" I say as I walk into the training room where my beautiful soulmate was punching the crap out of a punching bag. She glares at me but then her grin gives way to a smile.<p>

"Hi Morgy. I like your shirt" She says giggling.

"what about it?" I was confused. It was just a Metallica t-shirt.

"remember what happened to you in that shirt?" she laughed

"no" I say confused.

"Gnome" She said and it all came rushing back to me. I even cracked a smile.

It was when we were finding circle daybreak. A vampire who had heard that Jez was the wildpower came into a gardening shop we were in. I don't even know why we were there. We were over by the gnome section when he found us. He lunged at Jez and I leaped in front of her. We circled eachother and dodged then out of nowhere a gnome stabbed the vampire in the chest. All of a sudden it was just me and Jez pegging the vampire with garden gnomes.

The vampire finally retreated. The gnomes didn't harm him but I could see it getting annoying after awhile. Then I felt something stick my back. I tore a garden gnome out of my back and turned to Jez

"what the heck Jez!" I exclaimed

"I can take care of myself!" She said and her elbow moved back and tipped over some paint cans. Before we could move we were drenched in rainbow colors and the emplyees were coming over. Jez looked like a cotton candy and I was drenched in pink paint. We were told to leave the store. To this day my shirt has a slight pink tint.

"yeah" I say to Jez still laughing

Then all of a sudden I heard a splat at my side. It was pink. I looked up confused but not for long

"ASH I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" I yell and he runs away laughing like a maniac

**AN: Which couple should I do next?**


	4. MaryLynette and Ash

M POV  
>"Hey Ash?" Mary-Lynette said holding her soulmates hand in the park.<p>

"Yes lovely goddess of wisdom?" Ash bows to her.

"Remember the time you signed up for a male modeling competition?" she smirked. Ash's face went to an automatic scowl.

"The underestimated my talent" he scoffed. He was beaten by three Justin Beiber look alike and Ash's big headedness exploded. Mary-Lynette rather enjoyed watching Ash prance around shirtless as did all the girls in the audience.

"I was the best looking there" Ash continues

"Sure you were sweetie" Mary-Lynette reassured him.

"Why'd you bring it up?" He turns to her and she looks at him. He's calling her a goddess when he was the equivalent of a god.

"Mare?" He repeats.

"Oh the pageant director called" She says getting back to the point.

"I knew they'd ask me to come back to the modeling business" Ash says with a smile.

"Actually the first place winner put a restraining order on you. So no more knocking on the door screaming at him kicking him in the shin and running" Mary-Lynnette says pointedly.

"Aw"


	5. Hannah and Thierry

H POV  
>"Theirry you need to relax!" she said for the millionth time to her soulmate.<p>

"Remember what happened last time I tried to relax?" he reminded her

Oh yeah.

Hannah and Theirry had taken a weeklong vacation to Oak Island in North Carolina. A very nice quiet beach they could relax on. They had a great time. Until they got back.

Someone gave Poppy sugar. Bad idea.

James was chasing Ash who was cackling like a maniac. James had pink hair.

Mary-Lynette was screaming about someone sharpie-ing the lenses of her telescope

Ash was still running but now had a black eye

Thea was holding a stray cat. And bird. And dog. And turtle.

Eric was gluing pages of Thierry's book back together.

Gillian was hanging from the rafters

David was too, but trying to get her down.

Rashel's hair was on fire

Quinn's face was covered in soot and his hair was messy

Maggie was parachuting from the top story

Delos was screaming at Galen in a royal debate

Jez was passed out with a bottle of root beer in her hand

Morgead was blasting music from the stereo and swinging from the chandelier

Keller was in panther form clawing at the couch

Galen was screaming at Delos and punched him in the face.

"Yeah" Hannah said snapping back to reality

"Let's not relax"


	6. Keller and Galen

G POV  
>"Hey Keller?" I ask my beautiful soulmate<p>

"Yeah?" she asks, looking up from the recipe book she was in the midst of searching.

"Remember that time you got fleas?" I ask her laughing

She scowls "don't speak of it" she says

"But it was so funny how you were basically doing the worm on the carpet while meowing even though you were in human form"

She glares at me

"Then you took Hannah's best cooking spoon and proceeded to scratch your back with it"

"Galen" she says, warning in her voice

"Then after that you strapped a flea collar around your neck and collapsed on the ground as the fleas scattered and then infested all of Thea's animals?"

"Galen!" she says, warning getting stronger

"And then you-" that's as far as I got before a lampshade was shoved over my head.

"Shut up" I hear her say and then hear the soft page turning of a recepie book resume.


End file.
